Not So Average Day(s)
by SuzyQBeats
Summary: I fully expected to get caught for my crimes. It's not like I'm a pro, just a dumb teenager with problems that stealing seemed to solve. Then came the aliens who threw a wrench in my plans.
1. Chapter 1

**Name**: Not so Average Day(s)

**Author**: SuzyQBeats

**Summary**: I fully expected to get caught for my crimes. It's not like I'm a pro, just a dumb teenager with problems that stealing seemed to solve. Then came the aliens who threw a wrench in my plans.

**Category**: Dragon Ball Z

**Genre**: Friendship/Romance

**Characters**: Tapion, OC, Trunks

* * *

**Disclaimer: Fanfiction for a reason.**

* * *

_October 10th, 774_

_Today dear ME, I failed spectacularly at organizing a successful plan. I mean I expected it because I'm an over failure but...I wanted this to work so badly today. _

_Dear ME, I have a week left to come up an amount or she'll die._

* * *

"Stupid no-good thugs!"

Kicking a piece of scrap metal out of my way I continued to stomp angrily down the abandoned path.

The thugs that used to make deals long ago left due to the number of accidents caused during exchanges. Ceiling pieces falling during drug deals, pipes bursting, crap falling apart with the slightest touch.

When the thugs left the whores soon followed and the run down abandoned factory and area around it was taped off and nobody came here now.

_Too dangerous._

Perfect for a hideout, though pretty cliche.

"Damn that stupid Saiyaman and his man-woman sidekick," I grumbled out adjusting the strap of the duffle bag on my shoulders. "If they hadn't shown up I would have gotten away with an easy ten million Zeni." It doesn't take a genius to guess what I had strapped to my person didn't contain anything legally obtained.

October 12th, 774, earlier today broadcasted on the news of three men tried to rob one of the banks in downtown Satan city (crappy name). They got the money as told to do, but failed once _again _to get away with said money. It's a no brainer why; it's because those two superhuman freaks disguised in horrible outfits that claim to fight for justice appeared to save the day!

_Disgusting_

Sayaman and Sayaman 2, dropping down from the sky like some Superman knockoff and saving the day. Sent the bad and highly dangerous criminals to jail, hip, hip, hurray for law lovers.

Later that same day an old man tried to jump from one of the tallest buildings in West City. Which is great because it took most of the attention off the usual bank robbery of the month. It's already probably showing on TV in store windows and homes around the city how the top two superheroes saved the day twice. Made it much easier for me to slip away past the cops when they're worried about an old man with an expiration date about to jump.

I pushed open the door that leads into a pillar-like structure that I couldn't really figure out the exact purpose for (never really cared either) that has been my getaway spot for a few years. I kicked the door shut behind me and took off my beanie covering my hair. Thick, ebony locks bounced down to my shoulder and I quickly put them into a high ponytail not wanting to feel them on my sweaty skin.

Continuing further in, I took a sharp turn to my small room. Which consisted of an acceptable bed, a nearly broken desk, and two file cabinet. One for clothes and the other for my job of course.

I wasn't expecting what I saw next.

Some crackhead guy hunched over on himself, gripping his head for dear life.

I wasn't prepared for his head to shoot up the second I'd opened the door and stepped through. Grabbing the gun in my pocket I pointed it at him, I tried to give him the best stink eye I could but I couldn't stop the fear from building in my stomach.

"Who the hell are you?" I took note of his _huge _ears and did a double take. "Don't freaking tell me your another alien like that freak Cell or something?!" I exclaimed remembering the horrors that came with that monster.

Entire cities bustling with life turned quiet and the ground littered with clothes once worn by people sucked dry.

_Quiet…_

My other hand absentmindedly gripped the front of my shirt tight enough to turn my knuckles white. "Don't you know it's illegal to break and enter somebody else's house?" I asked trying my hardest to stop the slight tremor in my hand. "Don't know if you hadn't been informed or not but the drugs and such aren't here anymore. Get loss."

He said nothing just continued to stare at me before narrowing his eyes slightly and tensing. I gave a little shake to the gun in my hand. "I know how to use this so you better get lost. This place is taken, mohawk." I got slightly unnerved when he didn't even budge an inch just sat there glaring at the weapon in my hand.

Finally, he dipped his head and without another word he _flew _out an open hatch in the ceiling. Not moving for about a minute until curiosity finally won me over and I ran to underneath the latch in the ceiling and looked up.

"He flew up and left…" I gasped and threw my hand over my mouth. "He's with those flying freaks who fight for justice!" I felt my fear turn to anger. "That mohawk-wearing-creep-with-no fashion-sense! He's with the 5.0!" I spun on my heel and bolted for the door. I hadn't realized the police had started working with aliens now.

_Crap he's gonna have the cops on my doorstep in no time. Gotta lay low for a while, but where? I cut ties with mostly all the gangs in this crappy town and- ah hah! Perfect place!_

Collecting all my files and stuffing them into my duffle bag. Opening the door quickly I made my way around the pillar to the back. I'd take a sideways out. The cops would expect me to take the back door but no way am I doing something so obvious.

I had learned the in and outs of this forsaken place. I would take underground routes to the sewers and navigate my way to one that opened off in a shadowy, dark alleyway.

Unfortunately, it'd be halfway across town from the place I need it to be.

* * *

Adjusting my pants so it flattered my curves more, I knocked on my great friend's door.

"Coming."

I didn't have to wait long for the yellow door to swing open and a smiling teen greeted me with closed eyes.

Though when she opened her eyes she tried to slam the door quickly. I, having quick reflexes and more strength, shoved the door back open.

I stepped inside and wiped my forehead of fake sweat with an exaggerated exclamation, "Thanks for letting me in, Note! It was becoming deathly hot outside!"

My grateful smile contrasted greatly with her venomously glare.

"Pencil's not here, so you can leave now." Note crossed her arms then and tapped her foot impatiently.

I pushed down the urge to tsk and settled for sitting down on their comfortable pastel couch. "I actually came to talk to you, Note." The lie came smoothly past my lips. "I missed our playful banter."

She sat down on the couch across from me with an annoyed huff.

I really didn't see the point of having two couches across from each other with a table between them. Just replace one with a TV.

"Well, I didn't. You're annoying as you are clingy." Note shook her finger at me then. "Besides, Pencil doesn't even like you. He has a girlfriend now." Note said with a smug look on her face.

I opened my arms wide and smiled at her in a disarming manner. "Aw, come on Note, I only flirted with him a couple of times. That's no reason to be so upset with me."

Her face turned red then and I knew my limited time tolerated in Note's house was coming to a screeching end. "You know that's not the reason we can't stand each other."

I faked an confused expression, not missing an beat. "It's not?"

She stood up. "Yes! Now get out!" She yelled hotly.

I stood up and waved my hands in a pacifying manner. "Calm down, calm down. I was only joking, sheesh." I turned the doorknob and waved her goodbye. "Tell Pencil I'll be waiting for him at the usual spot."

"Hmp."

I thought about slamming the door but decided against it.

Well, that was a complete bust and a waste of my time. Pencil was my only hope of staying there to lay low since Mom is punishing me right now.

Erasa definitely wasn't going to let me stay there after I stole the expensive watch her grandpa dearest had gotten her.

Walking down the street I decided I might just have to push my luck and go back to my original spot.

_Once a failure always a failure._

* * *

Even though I was testing luck by coming back I wasn't stupid enough to go back to the same structure as before. No, instead I opted for one in better-condition-than-the-rest-but-not-as-good as my original one.

Just to be on the safe side.

Peeking out from my hole, I checked for any signs of _human-no _any life. Finding none, I pulled myself up from the underground passage and swung my plastic bag of clothes onto the floor after me. I placed a hand on my growling stomach. It was night time and I hadn't had anything to eat since this morning.

I blinked my eyes then at a heavenly smell. Turning my head quickly, I reached for the gun in my pants and panties.

What? I didn't have a gun holster.

Imagine my embarrassment when I found nobody inside the abandoned space but a plate full of barbeque. My stomach made itself known again and I didn't hesitate to run over to the plate and grab a stick of barbequed meat and vegetables.

I was immensely satisfied when the flavors, even though it was cold, exploded in my mouth. I ate quickly knowing the stale air around this place would soon worsen the taste of the food.

After I'd finished the food I sat down on an fallen ceiling piece and patted my stomach. "Delicious, if I do say so myself."

I stood up then and did some stretches before checking around the semi-open space. Of course, I had to push a few pieces of concrete aside to form a decent place to lay down. Using my bag of clothes as a pillow I allowed myself to sleep hidden out of plain sight and prayed silently that the ceiling didn't collapse on me.

I slide my gun underneath the bag.

* * *

When I was awoken from my sleep that night I wished I'd just gambled and went back to my original tower with my bed.

"Ah!"

I scrambled out of my spot right before a falling ceiling piece landed on me. Then a large arm wrapped around my waist and the air whooshed by me.

"What-"

My breath left me as I landed on something hard and extremely uncomfortable. It wasn't the floor, I knew what the floor felt like, then it struck me.

Muscle.

Snapping my head up I came face-to-face with the same alien has before. Then I was being dragged roughly to my feet.

I started to protest but a roar that made me flinch violently sounded from behind me and I spun around in terror.

I really wish I hadn't.

The monster in front of me was sure to give me nightmares for the rest of my life. My scream became lodged in my throat as a huge ass arm speed towards me. The rate it was going and the sheer size of it promised painful death.

Though I couldn't move. At that moment, I didn't think about my life, but more so how painful it'd be if I didn't move or do something.

Then I was _moved_.

I couldn't even be mad has the arm around my waist slung me into a wall behind the body to the arm and pinned me against it because I'm still breathing.

_Right? I'm still breathing. I have to be. Right?_

Then music drifting into my ears and I stared in absolute shock at the alien in front of me.

"D-don't just play your music! Are you crazy?!" Tears rushed down my anger contorted face. I shrunk back behind him as a clawed hand cast a shadow over both of us.

_It could grab us and smash us both in one hand._

I closed my eyes tightly and gripped the alien's clothes desperately. It didn't even feel like a second had passed before I was being shrugged off.

Stumbling forward from the unexpected motion I followed him on weak legs. "H-hey, where are you going?" I asked scared to be alone after that.

He'd made that monster go away and protected me. My mind screamed at me to remain close to him unless I'd die.

The man didn't answer but limped towards the exit. He was probably hurt from...the attack.

I stumbled quickly after him and grabbed his blue scarf. "Please don't leave me alone!" I screamed knowing I probably didn't have to. His ears were huge.

"Let me go!" He growled and slapped my hands off and I fell back onto my butt. The slap didn't hurt but the sudden movement and his voice yelling shot my nerves through the roof and I found myself crying hysterically.

The man-alien spared me one last hesitate and pitiful look before leaving me there crying.

* * *

**I'm really hoping you guys like this! I tried my best to get my imagination to flow through my fingers to this document to deliver the story inside my head to you.**


	2. Author's Note

**It pains me to write this but…**

**Author's Note**

**I'm writing this author's note to inform my precious readers on my multiple stories to inform you all that all story updates will dramatically slow down due to life, unfortunately. **

**I'm in the process of creating an online business, along with establishing business with companies in my home town, along with research. The majority of my time is currently spent on research and building up, the rest is invested in my family and upcoming school year. This busy schedule does not allow me to write much to any if at all. **

**However, I am still writing. Trust and believe I'm not slacking. I'm just not writing a lot in one sitting as I used to because my brain is cluttered with more pressing issues. I hope you can understand and still support my stories through this period in my life. Once I've completed my business I will personally invite you to explore my store. Maybe with a special code only for my fanfiction people. (*wink* *wink*)**

**I'm also writing this note to ask (because I love talking to y'all) if you want me to post what I've already gotten written down as a sneak-peek into the next chapter? **

**Thank you for taking the time out of your life to read this. I cherish, appreciate, and care about you. **

**Sincerely,**

**SuzyQbeats.**


End file.
